Battle for Justice: Neo Akatsuki Take-Down
In a small loft on the outskirts of Konohagakure a group of people met and one of the men spoke "We're going to start the takedown of the Neo Akatsuki, Kurokishi Shinto and Raido X your mission is to search and bring back Inari Okami and Hideyoshi". Inari traveled across Konohagakure along with Hideyoshi as they were sent to buy monthly rations for the the famous criminal group. Raido who was currently on his quest recieved the call from the Black Knights group he recently joined to pass the time... They are willing to over look my mishap a few years back so hey why not joi the group.. it will give me something to do.. I hate idle time Raido X said as he awaited his partner to get here... I dont do the whole team thing but why not give it a try.. if he in this group his skills must be exceptional so this may be fun Raido X said as he laid back waiting. "Dame it Hideyoshi the Six-Tails isn't here" said Inari as he looked at Hideyoshi."You need to be calm" said Hideyoshi as he sat on a rock with his eyes closed. Well before I turn 24 I guess I better scope these targets out.. and see what I can.. besides if I find these two beofre he gets here.. I can get the bounty and I can use that Money Raido X said as he began to make his orunds and track the two targets before his partner showed up."I know your there" said Hideyoshi as he pulled out his sword. Silly me guess I put on too much soap this morning Raido X said as he landed directly in front of the shinobi.... This isnt my style but ill simplify this for you..I know you apart of the Neo Akatsuki and while usually I wouldnt care as your not bothering me personally.. Im in a temporary contract with someone who lets say is willing to pay handsomely for your capture.. Raido X said as he looked at his option around in combat.. Two choices you can be boring and just come with me now. or show me a good time and give me my moneys and fight me and I just drag you back to the village within a inch of your life..... For the record I really hope you choose option B Raido X said aware of numbers game being in their favor... Kurokishi arrived at the place,saying "hey you must be raido x i am kurokishi shinto your partner". and you must be Kurokishi... Nice of you to join me here.. and yea I am you road trip buddy for today Raido X said pleasure to meet you.. IM glad your here you almost missed all excitement of captuing our first target here.. Raido X said pointing to Hideyoshi. "You shinobi make me sick" said Hideyoshi dased toward Raido and cut slashed him. Raido moved so quickly blocking with his Excaliber that it almost seems as a blur of motion as he blokced with his personal Okatana...... Your fast and a swordsman.... looks like you chose option B to me.. and you want it up close and personal.. my favorite kind of dance Raido X said as he parlayed with the man and did a Negativa (low sweeping kick) to remove the man center of balance away from him. Hideyoshi backed up,"I shall claim your blade as my prize" said Hideyoshi as pulled out his Kusarigama. I like they way you think A deal it is.. you win you get my Blade.. you lose we get you.. Raido X said as he got in his Dark Slayer stance and his sharingan activated.. Hate to use the sharingan so early in a battle but for this kenjutsu Its impossible to utilize without it. Raido X said with digust at the thought of using it so early in a fight. Hideyoshi threw the blade of the Kusarigama at at Raido. This weapon must not mean that much to you.. Raido X said as he performed an (Au Batido) Cartwheel and landed to the right of Hideyoshi and activated his Reapers Edge creating an ethereal blade of Yang Properties.. he then used Severing: Phantasm Zero creating2 giant crescents waves that ripped the air trying to hit Hideyoshi which if hit would attack his chakra network system and make it impossible for him to conjure up chakra from his body. Hideyoshi doged the attack,"I underestimated you" said Hideyoshi as he pulled out his Konretsu. Shinobi come in all different sizes and packages.. IM one who has been trained in many Arts Raido X said deactivating the reapers edge. He reach over to his wasit and grqaged his trademark Okatana Excaliber again.. grabbing the hilt. and getting back in his Dark Slayer style Based on the way you stand I can assumone you have the principles of the Iaido... I know that because I was taught those as well.. before I created my own sword style using those moves as the basis.......ill show you swordsmanship that you have never seen before or again Raido X said as he gripped his hilt and waited for Hideyoshi to do so much as even flinch.. I can see we possess the same."Need some help" said Roku as he used the Spider Web Unrolling. I can see the chakra in the web Raido X said as the web Passes through him.. Not sure im familiar with you.. btu if you helping him thats fine the more I capture the greater the payday Raido X said as jumped from the range of the web and used Freezing Release: Arctic Wolf Fang creating two giant wolf heads that came from underground to capture both targets in the Advanced ice jutsu which which cause Frostbite to them if they were caught. Hideyoshi jumped and used the Iai Beheading on the two ice wolfs."Lets get out here" said Roku as he and the two members vanished. Plan B A game of hide and go seek dont they know I can locate them wherever they are.. Raido X said as he used Kamui on himself to to transport him to their next location.. as the swirling distortion pulled him in and he went to cut them both off.. "We made it" said Roku as the group were on Tiger Island."Were you able to locate the six tails" said Osamu."We have another problem, some group is after us" said Roku as the other members gatherd around Osamu."I want you all to scatter to various locations and stay low intill further notcie" said Osamu as the other members left the island. Raido Stepped out of the distortion and realized he hit the jackpot..... Well damn looks like im on a roll today Raido X said rubbing his chin.. Found one of their bases.. I could either wait for back or just go there now.. but I cant get to caught in this.. I have others thing to take care of as well Raido X said as he grabbed his Black Knights coin and signaled for help."That won't be necessary" said Osamu as he looked at Raido with his Rinnegan. The very prize.. IM chasing after Raido X grinned but its not my time yet.. he thought to himself..... The Rinnegan Raido X said....... Guess that means your the ringleader of this here circus act.. well you can either run and get to safety before the rest get here.. or get humilated in front of your subordinates... dont misunderstand the situation here and make a bad decision Raido X advised.."I advise you end up dead uchiha" said Osamu as he pulled out his Chakra Disruption Blades. I dont have anything agasint you personally you can carry on for all I care... but for now you are a target with a bounty.... Raido X said in a uncaring manner.. lets find out if your as powerful as those eyes say you are.. or if your just another shinobi parading around here with a tool too powerful for you to use Raido X said as he used Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland creating A dark Blue dome that flash froze everything in its wake as it dropped the temperature to bone chilling temperatures looking to freeze Osamu where he stood."That wont do anything" said Osamu as he summoned Yuū. What you think a standard Fire jutsu is enough to beat the Freezing Release.. It is an Far advanced version of Ice Release capable of deacclerating the particles in the air.. You need High Powered Fire jutsu.. which you dont have you or your over grown kitten over there Raido X said making fun of both enemies.. Raido X then used Freezing Release: Maximium Blizzard which created a spiraling distorting due to it princple of the Kamui which froze everything in its path.. and headed toward both Osamu and his summon which give them both Hypothermia and kill them slowly."Foolish" said Osamu as he absorbed the attack."Now" said Osamu as Yuū used the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation metling the ice around theme. Hmm the Preta Path abilities make him immuune to ninjutsu.. but pretty soon im removing it from this fight.. Raido X said in his usual hurmous attitude what kind of fire jutsu is that are you trying to melt ice or make smores.. Raido X said joking along with the masked man.. Raido X dahsed up at blinding speeds faster than the human brain could process and used Freezing Release: Shatter Fist which would freeze his target based on a punch and leave his target within an inch of his life Raido didn't have the intention to kill. Suddely a large grey lizard appered and bit off Raido's arm. Raido X laughed as due to coming in contact with raido at all.. the lizard was completely frozed ans was shattered into nothing but dust and power.... If you come into contach with this jutsu you are instanly fronzen and killed even if I miss.. the temperatures of the jutsu can kill in close range Raido X said as he laughed as the lizard broke off into mslal particles and went away in a puff of smoke.... Not enough Raido X Said in a disspointed voic ethat jutsu coats my arm sin Freezing Release chakra.. and just being near me is a fatality. But biting me or touching me is death.. and if it wasnt for the fact I needed you alive you would be next RaidoX said as he look stod tall and proud."You wont be proud after this" said Osamu as a clone in the distance used the Byakugan Optical Laser in his spine. Kurokishi said "well i am kinda bored watching you guys fight"."Don't interfear" said Osamu as he used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. "I think we should end this" said Osamu. The laser passed through Raido and he flipped back ward getting some distance.. well we got our selfs a little social gathering here.. and you couldnt be more right we should end this Raido X used Yang Release: Devouring of the Ravenous Earth putting Yang chakra into the ground causing it to began to grab Osamu as the planet began to feed on his chakra."well dpne" said Osamu as he broke out of the hold."You sure are a crafty one" said Osamu as Yuū used the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Being crafty and clever is my middle name Raido X said as he danced his way around the Jutsu.. but your no slouch yourself.. tell me I wont share with the others.. Why join a organization with such a future.. when your better off on your own Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance creating a massive vortex of Fire enchanced by the Kamui."This is all a part of my plan" Said Osamu as the he absored the fire. And that plan is.. Raido X said as his eyes shifted over to his Eternal Mangekyo.... Like I said I have nothing agasint you or your plan im doing this as an act of good faith.... but if I dont feel threaten by your goals Ill simply say you got away.. otherwise Im closing this battle down early.. usually I prefer a fun fight but i have things to tend to.. and a serious issue that could result in all of us being eliminated .. Raido X said giving the man a chance to state his plan and motives. "I have a feeling that we will meet during the war" said Osamu as he disapreed and Yuū went away in a puff of smoke. Late but ready to go Inari Okami took as stance at Kurokishi, "Well, if you don't mind I think you are getting in our boss's way" He said in a serious tone. "Mind I join the party ?" Sai Korimachi said in a smile. Kurokishi laughed and said "well i dont mind! lets get this party started". With a puff of smoke a shinobi appeared and used Shadow Imitation Technique to bind the two Akatsuki members and turned to Kurokishi and said, "I've been sent here to help, more are on the way". "More Trouble !" Inari said in a grin, "Well, he can't escape now, that he is binding us, what a fool" Sai said as he used Event Horizon Ocular Focus towards Kura. Kurokishi rushed with an incredible speed and used Leaf Whirlwind on Inari and Leaf Great Whirlwind on Sai respectively,and then he pulled Kura by his hand and moved away to a safer location. "Stop risking your life" Sai said, as Kurokishi was caught in the ensuing Event Horizon Ocular technique. "Sometimes you have to risk your life to save your comrades,i'd rather die saving my comrade rather than watching him die and doing nothing" said Kurokishi,as he used Earth Release: Devouring Earth to control stones and rocks in the area to attack the enemy, forming several enormous jaws made out of the earth that will swallow and crush the enemy. Sai touches Inari with his Interactive Phasion Technque active, as they both become intangible, "Give up and I will spare your life" Sai said as he lloked at his opponents slowly disintegrating in the technique. Category:EagleWizard08 Category:Zerefblack1 Category:SixpathsofSamoa